fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante's Beedrill
Dante's Beedrill is a / Pokemon who is Dante's very first Pokemon who he captured as a Weedle. Biography Battles Ablaze Beedrill first appeared as a Weedle in Scatted Insects - Enter the Viridian Forest! while Dante and Yazmyne were looking for Bug-Type Pokemon. When Dante found Weedle, he didn't have any Pokemon to battle against it, but managed to capture Weedle with his net before capturing it. Meanwhile Yazmyne had caught a Caterpie. In the next episode, Dante had Weedle battle a lot of Grass-Type Pokemon, which she would poison with Poison Sting, facilitating Weedle's evolution into Kakuna and later into Beedrill two nights later. In The Butterfree Effect!, Dante and Yazmyne wanted to test Beedrill and Butterfree's strengths. Yazmyne scanned Beedrill into her Pokedex and she informed Dante that his Beedrill learned Twinneedle and Agility. Dante and Yazmyne shared a battle pitting Beedrill against Butterfree. Beedrill was at a disadvantage since Butterfree knew Gust that kept her at bay, but she compensated with Poison Sting and Agility, allowing her to gain a lot of speed. With this tactic, Beedrill was able to win the battle, landing a barrage of fast Twinneedle attacks that Butterfree could not evade. During the same episode, Beedrill battled Daniel's Swinub in a friendly battle. Beedrill attempted to use her speed strategy with Agility and Twinnedle, but Swinub kept landing attacks fist with Ice Shard then slowing down Beedrill with Icy Wind, leading to Beedrill's defeat by a powerful Take Down. Beedrill would continue to aid Yazmyne and her Pokemon in training sessions, primarily by learning to evade attacks from fast opponents just as Beedrill especially when she used Agility. When Beedrill learned Pin Missile, Yazyne's Pokemon began learning how to repel long-rage attacks. The host of training, in turn, also made Beedrill a very powerful Pokemon. Riau Adventures Beedrill first appeared in Riau with her trainer in Old Friends!, joining Dante in his journey to the Riau League. Beedrill returned in From Friends to Competition! during a trainer battle between Dante and Yazmyne. Beedrill battled last and went against Yazmyne's Aerodactyl. Though outclassed in power, Beedrill split the difference with speed due to her Agility. After a long battle, she finally fainted after taking direct impact from an Iron Head. Beedrill battled for Dante during the Wild Rose Masquerade in Brutality in R1! She teamed with Heracross against Michael's Croconaw and Ursaring. During the battle, Beedrill was smashed into the ground hard by Ursaring's Hammer Arm. The impact damaged one of her rings, hindering her for the rest of the battle. Heracross was defeated by a powerful Stone Edge and Beedrill was defeated after losing in a collision Poison Jab and Shadow Claw, eliminating Dante in the first round. Beedrill battled third in Dante's Full Battle against Vince during the Middlemist Conference between RA129 and RA130. Beedrill was forcibly sent out as a result of Vince's Dustox using Whirlwind to force Heracross' recall. Beedrill spoiled Vince's plans to poison Dante's team as Beedrill is a Poison-Type. Beedrill used Agility overcome Dustox Whirlwind and defeated her with Acrobatics after forcing her way through Dustox's Protect. Beedrill continued to face Vince's Kecleon, whose Color Swap ability allowed it to hide, leaving Beedrill prey to Slash and Ancient Power attacks that ultimately led to her defeat. In The Bug Specialist and the Tactician, Beedrill battled third in Dante quarterfinal battle against Audrey. Beedrill was forcibly called out due to Braviary's Whirlwind. Beedrill increased her speed with Agility to render Braviary's Whirlwind null. She then engaged Braviary head-on and defeated him with Pin Missile. Beedrill continued to battle Audrey's Misdreavus. She was deflected by a Protect and struck with Confuse Ray. Before Dante could recall her, Beedrill was burned by Will-o-Wisp. Beedrill returned to battle Audrey's Clefable. His burns were healed as well due to Bellossom's Healer Ability. Beedrill overwhelmed Clefable early with Poison Jab attacks, but he was put to sleep with Sing. Clefable the drained Beedrill's energy with a super-effective Dream Eater. Clefable had healed herself then defeated the sleeping Beedrill with Meteor Mash. Unova By...Dante and Beedrill found the Beedrillite, allowing Beedrill to Mega Evolve. Beedrill used its Mega Evolved form to battle and defeat a Volcarona that Dante captured. Personality and Characteristics In Weedle'Em Out, Beedrill demonstrated maternal insect instincts toward a group of Weedle and Kakuna as they prepared for evolution. Moves Used See Also Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Rival's Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon